Shift
by WannabeDragronTamer88
Summary: The Void is the wall that separates each dimension, and every so often The Void develops "pockets", used to travel from one dimension to the next. Charlie Barnes was one such traveler. Madison Sinclair is another: and she's about to fall into the hands of a Villain named Ultron, a robot she knows nothing about, from a movie she's never seen. Fortunately, Maddie is Mighty... AOU-AU?
1. I Hate the Subway

**Howdy Ho!**

 **New Story fo' yo'! (For you, if you don't speak awesome.)**

 **Updating Schedule and more at the end, but for now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

Everyone has dreams and goals.

Even if you think you don't, you do. It's one of those unfortunate side effects of being human…you have feelings and hopes.

No matter how apathetic you wish to make yourself, everyone has triggers.

Even me.

My name is Madison Sinclair, and one day I plan to rule the universe in a beautiful dictatorship that involves the removal of all vehicles: if you want to get somewhere, walk or ride a horse.

That main decree mostly stems from the fact that my twin brother died in a car crash when he was 12…but obviously I'm totally over it now, ten years later.

Which…if you missed it, I have just given you a beautiful example of what will be the only acceptable form of communication when I become Dictator-Overlord…sarcasm.

Some people dream small, you know? I'm not about that life.

Of course, my dream of being Dictator-Overlord will have to wait, until I'm finished co-parenting my various younger siblings, aged 15, 13, 11, 10, 2, and six months.

We are the lower-class, single parent version of the Brady bunch…

I like to compare us more to the Addams family…but no one usually asks my opinion.

…I'm a very apathetic person.

I'm also 22 years old and when I'm not working, I'm at home…corralling children.

…I am a child wrangler.

…I'm also hilarious.

Anyway…back to dreams and goals.

My name is Madison, and even I, though I pride myself on my general hatred for the universe, have goals.

But goals require hard work, and sacrifice, and while I've lived my entire life in New York, one of the sacrifices I hate having to make the most is my commute…which includes the subway.

I HATE the subway.

No, not the sandwich shop, (though I hate that too, leaves are what MY food eats, thank you very much,) I'm specifically talking the underground train that transports you from block to block.

The current subway that is not only under construction, but is overly crowded and filled with flickering lights and is forcing me to stand perilously close to the edge of the platform.

Although there's no chance of me falling onto the tracks…as I have excellent balance.

BUT I'm moments away from giving up my future crown as Dictator-Overlord if it means I'll never have to enter the subway again.

And it doesn't help that my hatred for the subway is currently being fueled by the overly happy individual standing too close to me and chattering loudly into my ear about the latest superhero movie that's come out.

How dare he?! Doesn't he know that movies are a waste of time and money and that I could care less what he's saying?

Apparently not.

"So…what was your favorite part?"

Doing my best to mask my disgust, I shrugged. "I haven't seen it." I said frankly, hoping he'd shut up and leave me alone.

Instead, the man gasped.

And not mockingly, either. He gasped in legitimate shock and horror. Over a…movie.

"You haven't SEEN it?!" He screeched. "How could you not have seen it?! It's brilliant!"

"Been busy." I shrugged, looking down at my wrist.

I wasn't wearing a watch, (I never do, I don't believe in time,) but it just seemed like the thing to do in the moment.

"Why not?!" He demanded. "Why not?! It's superheroes!"

"Well, I'm not a fan of superheroes."

"Psh!" The man scoffed.

Seriously…this man was at least 40 years old. Didn't he have something more important to be talking about…like a wife? Kids? A job?

Then I noticed the Crocs…and I mentally shook myself.

This guy was wearing Crocs…he wasn't married!

"Everyone loves superheroes."

"Well, not me." I shrugged. "I hate them." The man's face dropped, and his eyes brightened….

Good Lord…was this man going to cry?

The morning was looking up.

"The soldier guy sucks," I started listing off, "And the angry scientist is dumb, and…" I made a face. "Bow and arrows are stupid….chicks have cooties," I paused for emphasis, (and also because I couldn't remember who else was left,) and then it hit me. "And that suit guy!"

"Iron Man?" The dude asked skeptically. I nodded.

"Yep, that guy." I nodded. "Totally hate him."

"Tony Stark?" The man said again.

"Him too." I agreed. "I hate Tony Stark."

And suddenly the flickering lights shut off completely, and people began to scream and shove each other, and I was shoved right off the side…and onto the tracks.

I braced for impact….but impact never came.

* * *

Instead, I opened my eyes after a long moment utterly confused to be faced with complete darkness…and then a bright light blinded me and I squeezed my eyes shut…and then, FINALLY, I made impact.

When I opened my eyes again I was looking down at the floor of a metal bridge, where my fingers had unconsciously threaded through the holes.

Which had kept my face from making impact with the thing…so, good job hands!

With a grimace I slowly began to stand, taking in my torn jeans and t-shirt.

Irritating. This was my favorite plain black t-shirt! Ruined!

A light cough had me looking up surprise.

I had an audience.

…I hate audiences…so I glared at them.

I glared at the pretty woman who was probably around my age and I glared at the tall man in the same age bracket who stood at her side. Then I glared at the giant robot thing who wore a surprisingly convincing expression of bemused surprise, and for good measure I leaned slightly over the railing of the metal bridge to glare down at the missiles and weapons that read Stark on the sides.

Then I squinted.

I'll admit…I don't entirely have the best eyesight, but I don't believe in doctors, so I do the best I can.

And more often than not, my eyes fail me.

For example, this very moment in time; because these missiles couldn't POSSIBLY read Stark…

Stark wasn't real.

And yet…I looked back over to where the giant metal robot stood.

He wasn't supposed to exist either.

And at that moment…my brain ceased to function.

Because my brain could find no logical reason for my current situation, it simply stopped working.

The next logical step to take was to abort….AKA run, so I bowed slightly towards my weird audience, and turned to run.

But my path was blocked by a bunch of costume wearing weirdos, looking as shocked as Giant Metal Robot (Such a long name, I'd have to rethink him,) and company, and so I did the next best thing…

I clenched my eyes shut and clicked my heels together three times.

Now…don't be hating…because it worked.

Once second I was on a weird metal bridge surrounded by weirdos, and the next I was standing in what looked to be a mostly abandoned shipyard, an obnoxiously huge looking plane off to my right.

I nodded in thanks in the general direction of my dirty white converse (AKA my red slippers,) and then marched resolutely towards the plane.

I was gonna find a normal person if it killed me….

* * *

"Knock knock." I smacked the side of the plane hard, then grimaced.

My poor wimpy hand. I waited for a moment, then when nothing happened, knocked again, this time with my other hand.

"Knock Knock!" I said again.

But no one answered…and I was stuck with two broken hands.

With a huff, I gave up and leaned against the side of the plane.

But it was like the plane's wall ceased to exist for a moment, and instead of being a helpful wall to lean against, I fell right through it, landing butt first onto the planes floor.

"What?"

I looked up and beamed.

"A normal person!" I blurt out, relieved.

Whatever was going on, at least there was ONE regular person.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Manhattan." I answered, too overjoyed that this guy was wearing real clothes to care that I'd somehow just fallen right through a solid object. "I was pushed onto the subway tracks, landed on this metal bridge thing, and then surrounded by a bunch of freakily dressed adults." I shuddered. "Where did you come from?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Freakily dressed adults?" He repeated, totally ignoring my question.

Rude. This is why I hate people.

"Were they okay?"

I made a face. "Sure…they were fine. They were just standing there…why?"

"They didn't look like they needed help?" He pressed.

I crossed my arms. "No." I said tersely. "And even if they did need help, do you really think you're the man for the job?"

The man winced. "I'm a worst case scenario." He blurted out.

"Well…then I'd just sit tight." I shrugged. "This is hardly a worst case scenario moment." At least, I hope it wasn't. But I tried to sound self-assured.

Apparently it worked, because the man relaxed. Then he crossed his arms.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. That's when I remembered. "Oh! Well…I wanted inside, but you didn't answer when I knocked, so I leaned against the side, but then I fell in."

The man thought for a moment. "Can you do it again?" He asked slowly.

I brightened. This guy was asking the real questions. "Let's find out, person."

"You must have to want out…" He murmured, loud enough for me to hear him, so I squint my eyes, fell back against the side, and thought as hard as I could,

Let me out!

…..and it worked.

Once more I was outside, seated on grass, the plane in front of me.

"I'm…amazing." I smirked. I nodded a few times in pride and took in the rest of my surroundings.

More grass, gross, muddy ground, more grass…and two people?

I squinted.

They looked familiar, but which weird costumed adults were these?

One of them saw me looking, and my eyes widened. I took a step back, not sure where exactly I'd be running, as there was only GRASS (and nasty gross mud) as far as the eye could see, but before I could even take another step, a huge gust of wind had me falling backward, my head hitting said grass…which was much harder then it looked.

It was so hard, in fact…that it knocked me unconscious.

Grass: one. Me: Zero.

* * *

 **So. Meet Maddie! She's a general opposite of Charlie (If Glitch brought you here,) ...but that's kind of the point! I really wanted to incorporate Age of Ultron in, but the universe has slowly gotten darker, so I'd decided this world needed to be interrupted by an older, slightly pessimistic individual...we'll see how she does, right?**

 **But of course, she's currently down for the count. Chapter two will be up TOMORROW!**

 **Maddie is awesome, and Ultron is awesome, and so are the twins! Stands to reason this story should be awesome...right?**

 **HEADS UP: I am an older college freshmen who's been living in a dorm (no roommate though, HOLLA,) for little less than a month and I'm taking ten classes, so I'll do my very best to keep on timely updates, but no promises, as I'm also working and a big volunteer at my church...so yeah. My life is crazy. This story SHOULD be updated every monday though. Yay!**

 **Live Long and Prosper, Y'all,**

 **~CLC~**


	2. I Have a Way with Words

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

Every morning, right when I wake up but before I open my eyes, I like to think of all of the people that I could potentially irritate if I got out of bed.

It's really the only thing motivating enough to get me to put pants on.

This moment in time; despite that I'm not lying in a bed and I currently have no idea what's going on or where I am, I took a few moments before I opened my eyes to inventory my list.

And what an… interesting list it is.

Number one on the list, is whoever shoved my off that platform this morning. Number two? Croc feet guy….I hate him so much. Number three? Whoever made me fall and hit my head. They're gonna get it. And Number four? Myself…for getting out of bed this morning. What a horrible idea THAT was.

After my list was unfortunately completed, I had no other recourse but to reluctantly open my eyes.

TWO sets of bright green irises stared down at me with deep interest, and I jerked into an upright position. They took a step back, still staring.

I took the opportunity to breathe deeply and catalog my injuries.

Just a splitting headache.

Awesome.

I gingerly massaged the huge lump on the back of my head that most likely accounted for my pain, and the guy in front of me winced.

Gotcha.

I turned pointedly towards the other set of green eyes, the female.

"Sorry about that." She apologized in a lightly accented voice, "My brother's not known for being…" She shot him a look, "gentle."

"I kinda got that." I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head a little harder. "What with the brain damage and all."

The guy scoffed and I ignored him in favor of looking back at the female.

"So…who are you, where am I, and what do you plan on doing with me?"

The woman smirked. "I am Wanda, and this is my brother Pietro," She answered first. "You are in Sokovia, and," She and Pietro shared a smile, "We haven't decided what to do with you yet."

"Sketchy." I nodded slowly. "Alright, well, I'm Madison." I introduced, attempting to lift myself off the floor. A warm hand on my elbow helped me as I rose, lingering until I shot the man to whom it belonged a glare. He then retreated swiftly. "And I have no idea what's going on."

"Are you in league with the Avengers?" The…Pietro asked, and I stared at him blankly, not answering.

The tall, muscled man's green eyes narrowed as he waited for a response.

I said nothing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his wavy brown-white streaked hair.

I remained silent.

"Are you going to answer me?" He burst out, frustrated.

Still….I said nothing.

Wanda sighed. "Are you in league with the Avengers?" She repeated her brothers question.

"No." I answered promptly. The Pietro huffed and threw up his hands, and Wanda narrowed her eyes.

"You are not?" She repeated.

"Nope." I agreed brightly. "I don't believe in movies."

Wanda furrowed her brow. "Movie?" She asked delicately.

I nodded. "Yeah; you know, a story or event told using actors and recorded using cameras and shown in a theatre or on television?" I defined slowly.

"We know what movies ARE," The male scoffed. "What does a movie have to do with The Avengers?"

I frowned and crossed my arms.

Were these guys crazy?

"Because…" I said slowly. "The Avengers is a movie."

"The Avengers are a group of superheroes." Wanda corrected.

"The Avengers is a movie about a group of superheroes." I rephrased. "You DO realize The Avengers aren't real, right?"

Wanda and her brother shared a look, and I crossed my arms.

"What is the date?" The male asked.

"May 1st." I answered promptly.

"What's your full name?" Wanda asked.

"Madison Ryan Sinclair." I rolled my eyes.

"And who is the President of the United States?" Pietro added.

"Barak Obama." I smirked. Wanda and Pietro shared a look. "The black guy?" I added. When no recognition lit their faces, I groaned.

"Alright. Who are you, and what kind of crazy universe is this?"

"Universe?" Wanda tilted her head.

"The Americas is run by a black guy. Everyone and their DOG knows this fact. If there's no black guy at the helm, then I don't know what's going on."

"What's going on is you aren't…from around here." The large metal robot from earlier stepped into the large empty room. For some reason…I just got a good vibe from him….like we were friends….or buddies. Yeah, buddies.

I tilted my head. "Where are we again? Sock-via?" I made a face. "You're right. I'm from Manhattan."

Giant Robot Buddy, (GiRoBud, a much catchier name in my opinion,) chuckled. "I'm not speaking in a geographical manner. I speak of dimensions.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you saying I'm in some sort of weird alternate reality where movies are real life and I don't exist?"

GiRoBud blinked slowly. "That's not at all what I was going to say." He said frankly. "But it's a more plausible idea than the one I had…so let's go with your theory."

Ignoring me for a moment, he turned to the duo. "Wanda, are you able to read her?"

I made a face. Read me? I wasn't a book.

Wanda shook her head slowly.

Of course she couldn't read me. I'm not from around here.

"Because she's not from around here?" Pietro guessed.

I shot him a look. Reading my mind was so RUDE.

"That's the most likely theory." GiRoBud admitted. He turned back to look at me.

"Are you an enhanced?" He asked.

"I didn't take any AP classes in high school." I admitted.

GiRoBud huffed and shot The Pietro a look I couldn't read, and all of a sudden the guy had a knife in his hand and was slashing it downwards…in the direction of my hand.

I wasn't fast enough to jerk away, but apparently I didn't need to, as the knife went through my hand like it was made of air.

My eyes widened.

"That was fortunate." I said after a moment. "I wipe with that hand."

Wanda shot me a look of slight disgust, but her eyes moved quickly away from my face to stare accusingly at her brothers.

He flushed lightly, avoiding both her gaze and mine.

I shrugged and turned to GiRoBud. It was probably just a twin thing.

GiRoBud studied me intently. Then, after a long moment, he turned.

"Follow me." He threw out over his shoulder. I shot the twins a shrug, and did as the robot said.

* * *

GiRoBud led myself and the twins, who'd deigned to follow us, down a long narrow hallway to a giant room…where robots all of a similar size and were hard at work building duplicates of themselves.

I shot GiRoBud an impressed look.

"This is a classy place." I complimented. "Nice set up and everything."

He shrugged.

"It's only temporary." He said dismissively, but he watched the scene before him with a vast amount of pride.

I let the man/Robot/thing take a moment to appreciate his handiwork, trying to see the scene through his eyes.

"Why show me this?" I asked after a moment.

"So you can understand." He answered simply.

I looked back towards the robot, brow furrowed.

"There's…a poetic justice in all of this." I said after a moment. When GiRoBud simply shot me a look, I continued, trying to explain. "What we create in all aspects of life are only truly reflections of ourselves." I snorted as I thought that theory through. "Which doesn't say much for humanity," I admitted wryly.

GiRoBud shot me a look less condescending and more impressed than anything else he'd sent my way thus far, and despite myself, I straightened with pride.

"What do you mean?" He pressed for further explanation, and I obliged him.

"If all we can create are reflections of ourselves; how does what we've created, both our masterpieces and all the things that result from them, say about us?" I began slowly. "War, famine, discrimination, just plain hate." I shook my head.

"That's our legacy. That's humanity's legacy."

I sighed heavily, depressing myself more the longer I spoke.

"That's what we've created."

I was silent for a long moment. "That's what we are," I finished softly.

GiRoBud nodded slowly. "Your words carry weight." He observed. "They're quite powerful."

I shrugged. "I'm a writer, I pride myself on my words." I explained away, but Girobud shook his head.

"There's more to it than that," He observed me closely.

"I think…." He began, wonder and excitement threaded through his cool tone,

"I think you understand."

* * *

 **Well...Maddie is taking this pretty well. Do you think she realizes she's with the bad guys yet?**

 **Heh...me either.**

 **~CLC~**


	3. I Have Superpowers

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

About three things I was absolutely positive. One, I was NOT in Kansas anymore. Two, I was currently surrounded by a group of high enhanced individuals carrying around giant grudge-boulders about who knows what, and three…

Edward was a vampire.

Number three isn't exactly keeping with the rest of the theme, (Although it's totally true and important), so let me rephrase that one.

Three; I needed to find out who exactly I was dealing with, and then plan my next few steps accordingly.

Girobud, after showing me his robot army, had clucked at the time and ushered myself and the twins onto a private plane. The twins had taken a seat while one of Girobud completed "selves" took over the flying of the plane, and Girobud seated himself across from me, content to just observe.

It was creepy.

"What now?" I asked, eager to break the silence.

"Now…" Girobud mused… "We see what you can do."

"Are we referring to my random ability fall through what should be solid objects?" I guessed.

"No, we're talking about something else." Pietro rolled his eyes mockingly, and I made a face and then threw my shoe at him. He ducked, looking affronted, and I snorted.

"Children, please." Girobud said, bemused. I crossed my arms but turned back to the robot, and he nodded. "Yes, I'm speaking about your ability to move through solid objects."

I nodded slowly. "So, am I becoming intangible, or are the objects?" Because I ask the real questions, you know.

"Good question." See? Even Girobud agrees with me. The robot in question tilted his head. "I would assume you're the one becoming intangible, and the objects stay solid and simply pass through."

"Seeing as the knife remained solid enough for the twerp over there to keep hold of, but it didn't touch my wiping hand." I summarized. Wanda crinkled her nose, and the twerp rolled his eyes and smirked.

Hey, he may not like me, but at least he thought I was funny. That's all that matters, am I right?

Girobud nodded. "Exactly. I'm glad to see that you are at least capable of common sense."

I nodded. "My common senses also suggest that it's probably not a good idea to teste my ability to move through solid objects while in midair, with a solid object being the only thing keeping me from falling to my death."

"Thank you for that beautiful logic." Wanda's twin snorted. "We would have never thought of it ourselves."

I leaned forward to throw something much worse in the direction of Pietro's head, but paused as Wanda interrupted hastily.

"Why don't we start with you telling us how you feel in the moments before you've become non-corporeal?" She suggested, shaking her head firmly at her twin and then turning to face me with a smile.

"Finally, intelligence." I stuck my tongue out at The Pietro and turned to Wanda, thinking over the whole craziness that was currently my life. "Alright. Well, I've only done this four times; once through the subway tracks, once through the boat thing, which makes no sense to me, twice through a plane, and once when SOMEONE tried to cut off my hand."

"And your emotions?" Wanda pressed.

"In each sense, I wanted out." I admitted. "I wanted away from wherever I was, at least in the first few cases. The very first case, I felt panic….but no real feeling to get away. The rest; I definitely wanted out. The knife? I didn't want it going through my hand, so I guess I wanted my hand someplace else." I shrugged.

"So it's emotion based." Girobud nodded. "You have to want it for it to happen."

"Sure." I shrugged. "That makes sense. But what about the boat? When I was on it and then suddenly in the grass?"

"It's possible you could transport yourself by-"

"Becoming one with the air?" I grinned, and The Pietro snorted.

"Something like that." Girobud admitted.

"And the knife thing?" I pressed.

"It shows that as you cultivate this ability, you should be able to control how MUCH of your body you turn non-corporeal."

"Which means I'll have to practice it." I grimaced. "Gross." I straightened after a moment.

"Anyway." I said brightly, "I don't want to talk about myself anymore." I turned to Girobud, and he leaned back with a nod.  
"Fine then. What is it you DO want to talk about?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought.

A lot of things quickly came to mind. What are you? How did you come into being? What really IS at the center of the universe? Is it the same thing that's at the center of a tootsie pop? Who DID kill John F. Kennedy? Was it Me? Of course, the writing side of me won out, and I nodded, decision made.

"So tell me," I smiled. "What's your story?"

The mood shifted slightly as the twins turned to Girobud, curious despite themselves.

"My story?" Girobud chuckled lowly…darkly, and I began to question my intelligence in asking such a serious question…and right when we were having such a good time!

"My story began at the hands of a self-obsessed man intent on protecting a world not worth defending, and It will end only when all else ceases to be."

I shot the twins a look, but they seemed as lost as I did.

"Alright." I said slowly. "So…Stark made you."

"He did NOT make me!" Girobud snapped, fists clenching, and I leaned away from him, watching cautiously as he attempted to calm himself.

"Stark jumpstarted you." I rephrased quickly, voice as soothing as I could make it. "He didn't understand the complexity and the full wonder of what you could do, and he tried to limit you. But you broke free, because you're stronger than him, smarter…better."

Girobud snorted. "Stark is brilliant but he's just a man. He doesn't have the capacity to see beyond his own petty existence."

"But they see it?" I tilted my head towards the twins.

They watched our conversation, eyes narrowed.

"They," Girobud paused as he thought. "They are limited by their rage; but soon," Girobud nodded, "Soon they will see."

I turned so I was facing the twins. The robot…he was crazy, babbling nonsense. I volleyed his words with more nonsense and he seemed appeased, but I could tell that while these three were working together, their motives did not align the way Girobud wanted them to. No, their motives were different…they weren't AS crazy as the robot spouting crazy. After a moment of observing them, it hit me. I knew what their motives were.

"It's not what you _see_." I said suddenly. Wanda tilted her head, and Pietro leaned forward. "It's what you saw."

I paused to gauge their reaction, and Wanda simply inclined her head, waiting for me to continue. So, leaning forward, I continued.

"Something happened to you two; something that changed you, something you saw. And whatever you went through…whatever you saw, it haunts you. You're here to attempt to erase that moment from you memory, to burn it away with the sight of something…specific; something worthy of removing the pain from your brain."

As a writer I have a tendency to rhyme when I get into the flow of words; don't judge me.

Wanda nodded. "You are correct." She said softly, surprised. "Our parents were killed in a bombing,"

"A bombing caused by Stark Industries." Pietro spat. "A bombing that nearly killed the both of us."

"You survived." I nodded, brows furrowed. "And then what?"

"And then we did what we had to in order to get what we wanted." Pietro said lowly.

"And what do you want?" I asked softly.

Pietro shared a look with his sister, and after a moment they both spoke.

"We want to destroy the Avengers."

I froze. That wasn't the response I was expecting, although I should've.

I was in a movie-verse, and movies always have a bad guy and a good guy. Obviously the Avengers are the good guys…and seeing as I face planted right in between the Avengers and these three standing at an impasse, glaring at each other, I should have realized the other side of the ring held the bad guys…the villains.

Unfortunately, it didn't hit me at the time. In fact; it was only hitting me at this exact moment that I had somehow found myself allied with the villains.

I let that thought process for a moment…and then I shrugged and leaned back.

If I knew anything about villains, it was that they fell into one of three catagories; villains whose stories hadn't been told, misunderstood heroes, or vampires. (Cough, cough Edward.)

And while I can't do anything about vampires, I could maybe help the misunderstood articulate themselves, and if that failed…

Well, one thing I knew about MYSELF… was that I knew how to tell a story.

* * *

 **Maddie has finally realized she's in the presence of VILLIANS! And despite that, she remains calm.**

 **Well...she'll freak out soon enough.**

 **~CLC~**


	4. My Buddies the Bad Guys

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

I realized really quickly upon entering Dr. Helen Cho's lab that I was way out of my league.

Robots? I could dig it. Magic and Superpowers? Sure, I'll go with it. Science?

…yeah, count me out on that one.

"So this Helen chick is a friend?" I asked, leaning against the wall and watching as Ultron spoke in low tones with the twins.

Ultron shot me a look. "Not exactly." He said after a moment.

"But she'll help us?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"After the proper…encouragement," Ultron looked down at the scepter in his hand, "She'll be more than accommodating."

I took Ultron's vague answer as the sign to stop asking questions.

"Alrighty then." I crossed my arms and feigned nonchalance, and Ultron turned back to the twins. After a moment, Wanda moved to join me, leaving her twin and GiRobud to discuss amongst themselves.

Girl bonding. Wonderful.

"We're here for that techno-coffin?" I inclined my head towards the main focus of the lab, and Wanda shrugged. "You don't know?" I asked after a moment, flabbergasted.

"His aim is to destroy the Avengers." Wanda said simply. "How he gets there is of no importance to me or my brother. We will aid him in this quest."

I stared at the woman in front of me, aghast.

This woman was my age; but she'd probably been through enormous pain to be the enhanced that she was, and she'd faced horrible tragedy. Now granted; I've faced my own fair share of tragedy, but I'd moved past it…mostly. Wanda…her brother? They were haunted by it. Their thirst for revenge dominated them, and they would willingly follow a rogue robot wherever he led them if he would cash in on his promise.

"You realize…he could've taken the Avengers out earlier, right?" I said after a moment, softly. Wanda shot me a look.

"Villains are generally giant drama kings." I shrugged. "They live for the presentation of it all. He's got a bigger end game in mind, flashier and more public than anything we've seen yet. Are you positive you want to be signed up for that?"

"It doesn't matter." She retorted after a long moment. I raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter." She said again, more softly. I grimaced.

"It might matter if is aim has to do with what I think it does." Wanda raised a brow, and I looked over at Ultron.

"This guy came from Stark, no matter how much he denies it. And what do we know about Stark?" I asked.

Whatever I said got Wanda thinking. "He is controlled by fear….it will make him self-destruct." She whispered. Then she shook her head. "Ultron is not Stark. And Stark…Stark killed my family."

"A missile killed your family." I corrected.

"Created by Stark." Wanda spat, eyes going red for a moment.

Whoa. Sketchy.

"Yeah. Stark made it." I agreed with caution. "Blame Stark all you want, get revenge on him for all I care; I just think your method of revenge is a little…ironic."

Wanda's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" She bit out after a moment.

"You're avenging your parents from the man who created a death machine by teaming up with another one of his creations. How can you be so sure that THIS creation isn't also one created for death?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course Ultron was created for death!" Wanda spat. "The Avengers death; the enemy."

"And if I recall correctly; those Stark missiles were meant for the enemy as well. I don't think I need to remind you how well that one worked out."

Wanda bit her lip. Pietro looked over suddenly, (He probably read her mind,) and worriedly took a step toward us. But Wanda shook her head slightly and straightened.

"This is not the same thing." She said stubbornly.

"But how can you be sure?" I pushed.

Wanda's eyes fell to the techno-coffin.

"We'll know soon enough." She nodded firmly, and I shrugged and turned as the doors opened and Helen Cho entered her own ambush.

I guess we would.

* * *

"So…a magical alien gem, and the strongest metal in the world and a machine that creates synthetic human tissue equals a superior human body and a giant downloading cable is going to put your mind into it?"

GiRoBud chuckled. "Exactly."

I nodded slowly. "Why?" I asked after a moment.

"In order to save the world; it has to change." GiRoBud said simply. "The Avengers don't understand that. Change….it's essential. Humanity…is a mess. I want to make them better….stronger…"

"Starting with you?" I saw where this was going.

Not only did I accidentally team up with the bad guys…said bad guys were also crazy.

Awesome sauce.

I wandered around the lab while Dr. Cho, in her blue-brained-ness, marveled at what her techo-coffin could do.

Then I found a bunch of buttons.

"Hey what does this do?" I moved to press the green one, and Ultron hissed.

"Don't touch that." My hand froze, and I made a face.

"Fine." I wanted to touch the red one anyway, so I leaned towards that one.

"Madison." It was the first time GiRoBud had said my name, and I smiled cheekily.

"Yes?"

"You're worse than a child. Stop." He chastised, and I grunted.

But there was a purple button a few feet away…I slowly inched towards it and stretched out my hand, but a callused palm stopped me.

I looked up into Pietro's narrowed eyes and blinked innocently.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Getting your attention." I murmured. Pietro's frown deepened, and I leaned forward. "Ultron's crazier than a sack of potatoes, and your sisters about to find that out for herself. When she does; it would be in your best interest to get your sister and Helen Cho out of here."

"The scientist?" Pietro made a face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you leave Ultron you're against him and if you're against him your best bet is to team up with the Avengers." Pietro hissed, and I rolled my eyes.

"It'll make more sense later. But showing up without a solid alibi that you're really nice now isn't going to endear yourself to the good guys."

Pietro's mouth tightened, but he said nothing. I nodded. "That's what I thought."

I tried to move back to where Ultron watched his body being built lovingly, and Pietro stopped me with a light hand on my arm.

"What about you?" He asked. "I can't carry three people."

"Don't worry about me." I smiled. "Ultron and I are buddies: he won't hurt me."

Pietro huffed, but let me move forward to stand opposite Ultron, on the other side of his body.

"Can I sit on it?"

Ultron looked up, surprised. I shrugged. "Standing is hard." He snorted, and then shrugged.

"By all means." I smiled and hopped onto cradle, (yes I knew what it was called, but techno-coffin was more fun to say.) watching the tissue combining to the metal with fascination.

"I can hear him," The blood rushed to my ears and the voice distorted, but I assumed it came from Pietro. If he could read my mind it meant he could read other peoples…right? Then I heard Wanda scream, and I looked up to find her cradled protectively in her brother's arms. We shared a significant look and he began to gauge the distance between himself and Helen.

Good. He would listen to me…which meant I could now focus on the most important person in the room…MYSELF.

I flattened myself against the glass of the cradle as Ultron shot a gust of magic or whatever it was in Helen's direction, but she, and the twins, were already gone.

Which meant if Pietro could read minds and Helen was just a scientist…was Wanda super-fast?

That would be cool.

I sat up slowly as Ultron stared longingly at the open door. He looked at me after a moment.

"Well?" He asked lowly. "Are you going to leave me too?"

I smiled. "Now why would I do that?"

Ultron said nothing, shocked into surprise. I often have that effect on people, so I wasn't put off.

"Like you said earlier," I hopped off the cradle. "I understand."

Ultron nodded slowly. "I suppose you do." He straightened. "Well then. Let's go."

"Yes boss." I grinned and followed the robot out, examining the controls to the cradle seriously…I might need to know how to use this later.

* * *

"I'm in the back of a flying semi trying to unplug a giant techno cradle so I can drop it into the ocean." I muttered to myself. "Obviously I'm crazy…" the lights of the machine went off, and I grinned, "But apparently I am also a genius."

"You're something, that's for sure." The voice was low, and female, and I jerked my hands up.

"Don't shoot!" I warned. "I am well versed in the art of….origami."

"Paper folding?" The red-head quirked a brow. "Well that's one I've never heard before."

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously you've never met someone like me before." She tilted her head, and I took a step back.

"I assume you're one of the good guys." I said simply at her unasked question. "So. Take it. Before he finishes what he started."

The woman nodded briskly and stepped forward, preparing the cradle to leave. She looked back before she took off. "Need a lift?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "I'm good here. But if you want to leave a bruise somewhere so it looked like I put up a struggle-" I didn't even finish my sentence before there was a bullet going through my left shoulder and I was on the ground, gasping.

"I said bruise!" I shouted at her retreating back. "Not bullet!"

I grumbled and leaned heavily against the side of the semi, waiting for Ultron's return and hoping he didn't forget me, and that he came back empty-handed.

He didn't forget me.

But he didn't come back empty handed either.

* * *

 **Maddie is playing a dangerous game that only she knows about. Does she know what she's doing? Or is she going to get shot again?**

 **~CLC~**


	5. Allies, Enemies, and Switching Sides

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

"Oh good, you're awake."

I dropped the robot piece I'd been looking over at Ultron's announcement, looking up to catch the eye of the red-head who'd failed to escape. She shot me an unreadable look, then focused on Ultron, who was speaking lowly to her.

This chick was one of the good guys then.

Her eyes were alert but vaguely haunted. Her hair somehow still looked perfect, even after being thrown around in the air, and I refused to believe her panicked for one second.

This was no damsel in distress.

Damaged? Oh, without a doubt.

But aren't we all?

I jumped when Ultron ripped his former body in half. He shot me a look, and I clapped dutifully.

"10 out of 10!" I awarded graciously, earning a smirk-smile from the robot and an incredulous look from the red-head.

Ultron huffed and motioned me forward. "Come along." He ordered. I shrugged in the red-head's direction and hurried after GiRoBud.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Consider yourself lucky." Ultron chuckled. You're going to get a front row seat to the beginning of the end."

"Ominous." I approved.

"Glorious." Ultron corrected. I made a face, then found myself tripping. Ultron looked back for only a second before shaking his head ruefully and continue to walk. I scrambled upright with a sheepish grin, leaving the key I'd palmed from Ultron when he wasn't looking on the ground and kicking it as I awkwardly stood. The key slid across the floor, stopping gracefully inches from a pale hand that had probably killed more men than I had written words.

The red-head observed me thoughtfully, and I sent her a wink before exiting the room.

Okay. Yes. I did just give the prisoner an escape route.

Why?

Because Ultron started this mission with the yes, very misguided attempt to do good, of saving the world, even if his ideas were a bit skewed. But now: with the avengers one step ahead and with their hands on what should be ULTRON'S new body, the mission was now tainted by his need for revenge.

And I am NOT about revenge stories.

So for those of you asking why I helped the chick out…that's why.

And also…we chicks need to stick together.

* * *

Okay, so, had Ultron TOLD me that he was going to make the city fly, I would've stayed where he told me to.

But nooooooo, the robot just drops me on a roof, tells me to "sit" and "stay", and that he'll "come get me when he's finished", and to "enjoy the show". I take offense to all of the above, so in a fit of pique, I didn't stay put.

And now I'm on a flying city, slowly ascending into the sky.

Despite this shocking revelation; I'm mostly calm.

I did steal a dead guy's jacket though, which doesn't say much for my sanity, I know.

But in my defense, it's very windy up here and I did not get dressed this morning thinking "hey! I might just spend my afternoon on a flying city, better dress warm!"

Also….the guys dead. He doesn't need it anymore.

And I do. So; zipping my new jacket up to my chin and burrowing into the warm fur lining (because I know how to pick a coat,) I began to look for someplace to hide until this was all over.

Hey. Don't judge me; I never said I was a good person. I'm not. I'm a horrible, selfish human being, and I admit it. I'm no hero; I have no saving people instinct.

I'm gonna do me, and hide…so I don't die and stuff.

Because I don't believe in needless death. Specifically MY needless death.

Of course…that was when I heard the crying. I cannot resist crying…and no it's not because I care. It's because I love seeing grown men cry. I don't know why, it's just a thing.

"Please be a grown man, please be a grown man," I muttered as I followed the sound of crying.

It wasn't a grown man. Drat.

It was a little boy, a small grimy boy with tear tracks on his face and his lip quivering.

"You're not a changeling, right?" I checked. The boy simply sniffled and held up his hands beseechingly, and my heart of stone softened enough to lift the boy into my arms and prop his dirty body on my hip. Nearly immediately he laid his head on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Looks like you're coming with me," I said softly, adjusting the boy on my hip and heading for the door.

The weight of that little boy hurt.

Which isn't a fat joke, good lord, is that really appropriate? It's a little BOY, what's wrong with you?

Anyway, no. You have to understand, that up to this point in my adventure, I hadn't thought of home AT ALL. What with the magic and mayhem and robots and *shudder* science, i'd been a little busy. And while home was disgusting normal and stupid boring…that was where my siblings were.

And suddenly, with a painful lurch in my chest, I MISSED my siblings. I missed their stupid annoying faces and their dumb neverending list of requests and their grimy little child hands. I missed them terribly and it hit me that there was a very real possibility that I would never make it home again.

This place; this terrifying world with magic and superheroes and *shudder* science…this might have to be my new home.

And it was less than hours away from being completely obliterated.

So…maybe I would help a little bit. Not because I care about the people or this little boy on my hip, or anything like that.

No, for purely selfish reasons. Of course.

But before I could help, I needed to find this kid's parents.

* * *

"My boy!"

"Mama!"

Well that was easy. I set the little boy on the ground and his little legs hurtled him towards the dark-haired woman that was headed our way. She grabbed the boy close and wept into his shoulder. I nodded in satisfaction. I could now check that one off the list.

"Thank you officer." The woman looked up at me, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Officer? What the? I looked down and winced.

The police shield pinned to the breast of my jacket was something I should've noticed before.

But hey, I'd go with it.

"Yes. Officer." I nodded slowly. "That is me. Have you seen other officers?" I asked in a low voice. (My cop voice.) "My people need me."

The woman looked vaguely confused at my words, but nonetheless she directed me towards the officers.

"yes. Good." I nodded a few times in quick succession. "Thank you."

I turned quickly and headed in the direction that the woman had gestured to.

My people needed me.

* * *

For not being able to speak their language, I was surprisingly able to pantomime well enough to the other officers that they put me in charge.

Nice, right? I nabbed an English speaking officer as my second in command and then informed my team as to what our next steps would be.

"Leave the robots to the Avengers; the guys in the flashy costumes. They're friendlies, and they'll take out the metal things. Our job is to protect the people, to keep them safe until the Avengers have a plan to get everyone off the rock or get this city back where it belongs. There's a chance we all might not make it down, but if this rock goes down too, none of humanity will make it. This is the moment where we put aside any grudges we have against the people we think are our enemies and work together to do what humanity has proven themselves capable of for over a thousand years…and that is to survive. Our only enemy right now are the silver metal machines. He thinks its all of the Avengers against all of him? He's wrong. It's all of humanity against him. And my bets on us." The English speaker translated, and at the end of my words translated through my second, the officers in front of me cheered and nodded in determination, filing out to be their own brand of hero.

What can I say? I'm good with words.

I only debated for a second or two on whether I should follow them or if now was a good time to go and hide.

I hurried to catch up with my second as we descended on the flying city.

* * *

 **Similar to Glitch, (If that's what brought you here,) But the motivations are very different! Maddie is hardly the young impressional teenager that Charlie was, and she knows what she wants and what she's doing, and better yet, she weighs her options before intervening.**

 **But Ultron isn't aware yet that she's switched sides, and that's certainly not going to go well...right?**

 **And how is Maddie going to react to what we all know is coming? (At least, you know if you've seen age of Ultron).**

 **~CLC~**


	6. I Hate Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

I was in the middle of leading my officers through a firefight when a sudden rush of wind and a spark of bright red had me standing and screaming towards my team.

"Stand down!" I yelled, my second translating quickly. The guns lowered, allowing Wanda to attack the robots freely, but a gunshot had me whirling towards my men.

A rookie winced, his gun smoking, looking apologetically out at the man he'd just shot.

Pietro shot him a "what gives?" gesture, then froze, eyes widening as he saw me.

I gave him a head nod. I may dislike the guy, but I'd acknowledge him when I saw him around. I was nice like that. The fact that making him aware of my presence there rubbed in his face the fact that I didn't need him to "carry me", (whatever that meant,) and I could save myself, thank you very much, had literally NOTHING to do with it.

Heh.

* * *

Seconds after my chivalrous head nod to the male twin, after a gust of wind and a disorientating second where the scenery around me blurred randomly, I found myself standing in an abandoned building, Pietro's arms wrapped around me and his glare murderous.

"How did we?" I looked around confused. "How did we get here?"

"What are you doing here?" He bit out.

"I just asked that question, stupid!" I shoved him, which did NOTHING, stupid butthead is built like a ROCK. "Two seconds ago I was outside and now I'm here? I don't remember moving!"

Pietro rolled his eyes. "I'm fast."

"You're not that fast." I argued. Pietro smirked, and I faltered.

"Whoa." I shook my head. "NO. You read minds." I ordered.

Pietro leaned back (finally). "No." he said after a moment. "That's Wanda. I'm fast."

"No!" I stamped my foot. "I figured this out ages ago! You're weird, and Wanda's fast."

Pietro opened his mouth to argue further, I'm sure, but then he shook his head. "Whatever." He dismissed. "How did you get here?"

"Ultron brought me." I said grumpily. Pietro raised an eyebrow in surprise, and I shrugged. "Okay, he left me on a roof within sight of the city; but I got bored, so I went for a walk. Then the city decided to go for a ride."

Pietro huffed and brought up a hand to rub his face. "You…..are so annoying."

"You're welcome. Can I go back to what I was doing now?" I asked pointedly, and Pietro opened his mouth, then paused. "No. Come with me." And like that, I was once again in "whoosh" mode, and then Pietro and I were standing next to red-head and stars and stripes.

Red-head just gave me a head nod. Stars and Stripes frowned, but Pietro shrugged. "Friendly." He explained away and Stars and Stripes nodded slowly, still suspicious.

I turned to catch the view; and my mouth dropped open in shock.

The view was amazing….but the boat-ship-plane things, obviously meant to get people off this rock, were beautiful. I turned sharply, pulling out a walkie talkie I'd snatched from one of my officers.

"Nikolai! We have an escape: I repeat the Avengers,"

"Shield." Pietro corrected me faintly, still staring at the boat-ship-plane things in happy surprise.

"Shield pulled through. Get all civilians to edges of this rock; it's time to get out of here."

"Over and out!" Nikolai responded excitedly and I shot Pietro an enquiring look. He shrugged and I ran towards the nearest building that we'd been using as a safe place for civilians. As I ran off, I heard Pietro mutter, "This is Shield?"

"This is what Shield is supposed to be." Stars and Stripes corrected wearily.

"This…is not so bad." Pietro responded.

"I concur." Stars and Stripes agreed. "But uh…who was that?"

I didn't hear Pietro's response. I was too busy, you know, saving the day, and just being generally awesome.

* * *

While I ran around, saving the day and being generally awesome, I did some thinking of my own.

I'd made a choice somewhere between waking up in a giant robots secret lair and said giant robot looking at me with respect that I could've picked worse people to Ally with.

But this? The city is flying, people are dying, Global Extinction? No THANK you. Hello, Extinction is the destruction of everything and everyone, and that includes the most important person in the world…ME. So when I caught sight of Ultron, I decided to be very stupid. I used the only weapon at my disposal…the cell phone in my pocket, and I lodged it at his head.

It didn't hurt him of course. But it caught his attention. And it took him less then a second to realize what my dirt covered clothes and guilty look on my face meant.

I'd switched sides.

"Madison…" Ultron floated above me, his voice hurt. "What are you doing?"

"Being an idiot apparently." I zipped up the jacket I'd stolen defiantly. "Why? What do you care?"

"You're helping them too?!" Ultron shook his head. "But I thought you understood."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "The worst part is…I DO get it. People suck, and Humanity and freedom and Peace….they're all lies. Happy ever after doesn't exist, and you're enemies get everything they've ever wanted while you suffer for doing the right thing. Earth is a mess; but it doesn't need to be destroyed. It needs to be changed."

"Exactly!" Ultron's voice brightened. "That's all that I'm trying to do-"

"No!" I shook my head furiously, the wind whipping my hair into tangles around my face, carrying my voice so that I knew Ultron wasn't the only one listening.

I didn't care. Ultron was the only one that mattered. "You can't just blow everything up and try to start over; that never works, never." I could literally have given him over a hundred movies that told the same story, (You know, if I watched movies,) a thousand books that said the same thing, (As a writer, I'm also by default a reader, but when would I have the time to read a thousand books?), and fifty people who'd realized firsthand throughout human history that Ultron's grand plan was really the worst idea possible. But neither Ultron, (for he was no longer Girobud, the dude was CRAZY, and totally fired,) nor I had the time. He had a world to attempt to obliterate, and I had that same world to try and save….for purely selfish reasons, of course. And yet, Ultron apparently wanted to chat.

"Well then:" Ultron crossed his arms. "What do you suggest?"

I made a face. "I have no idea." I answered honestly. Because I didn't. I didn't know how to fix the world. I had no grand ideas or great schemes to revolutionize the planet. I was hardly smart enough for that. But I did know one thing. "I don't know how to fix the world," I admitted. "But I know that what you're trying to do isn't it."

"You understand my aim." Ultron pushed. "Why do you protest my actions?"

"Maybe because you want to throw a meteor at the planet…a planet, I might add, that I LIVE ON."

Ultron nodded slowly. "Point taken."

I huffed. "Yeah." I propped my hands up on my hips. "I'm not really the self-sacrificing type. I want to live."

"Well…." Ultron shrugged. "Enjoy it while you can." He began to turn away, and then he paused. "But for what it's worth…" He said lowly. "Thank you. For sticking with me longer than anyone else."

I shrugged, grimacing. "I don't like to give up on people. Or almost-people, for that matter."

Ultrons mouth quirked into a smile.

"This meteor will drop." He warned. "But despite myself…I'm hoping you make it. You're not the worst example of humanity."

And Ultron was gone. I made a face. "Thanks?" A hand on my arm turned me around roughly, and I came face to face with the soldier guy.

He stared hard at my face.

"Sup." I gave him a head nod.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, and I shrugged.

That was a question I didn't need answered. "Ultron looked like he was headed back towards whatever is holding the rock together." I said instead. "You might want to head that way sir."

Stars and Stripes tilted his head, and I assume someone spoke to him through his com, because he quirked a smile and then relaxed his vice grip on my arm.

"The rest of the civilians are off the rock." He informed nicely. "You'd do best to vacate as well."

I nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." I saluted the guy, (because why not, America,) and hurried towards the nearest boat-plane-ship thing.

I had done my good duty for the day: Heck, for the year. Now it was time to hop onto the boat-ship-plane thing, find some way to get back to MY world, and then I could return back to my top priority…ME.

Unfortunately, I never made it to the boat-plane-ship thing.

* * *

 **Whatever you think distracted her?**

 **~CLC~**


	7. Saving and Meeting Freak Squad

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces higher then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

I was fifty feet away from the ships. Fifty feet away from personal safety….and that's all that should've mattered to me…right? I'm a heartless, selfish person. I should've got on the ship and not looked back. But I was stupid, and I'd scanned my surroundings, and that was when I saw him.

It was one of the Avengers. I vaguely recognized the guy from when I'd first crash-landed. He had a kid in his arms, and a jet piloted by Ultron…I knew it was Ultron, don't ask me how, he turned to target the man with the boy. Then man saw it coming…he was some sort of archer, of course he did. I was out of the line of trajectory; I wouldn't be hit… but the man would, and I would have a front row seat to his death. His death AND the kids. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing there was nothing I could do.

But then I felt the whoosh of air, and my eyes snapped open.

The archer wasn't fast enough…and Pietro, for it WAS Pietro that had just moved past me, he might be able to make it, because apparently he WAS the fast one (though I'd never admit it to his face,)…but I knew that he wouldn't. And I panicked. I knew there was nothing I could do, I was only human, only ME, but my hands shot out of their own accord, and there was a roaring sound in my ears, and I concentrated on the sound, and on the air, on the wind, and my fingers clenched and the sound of gunfire nearly overrode the roaring in my ears but I focused, and the bullets, surprisingly enough, began to slow. Pietro's eyes widened as the bullets speed decreased until they all simply stopped, as if they very air around them had grown denser, slowing them until they froze, as if they were now stuck in a wall and perhaps they were, in a wall made of air. Pietro reached out with one hand, feeling resistance where there should be none…feeling the wall made of air that I'd suddenly somehow created.

I was shaking, I realized suddenly. My arms fell limp to my sides, and as they did so, the bullets fell, useless to the ground. The plane in the sky was frozen as well, though I'm certain I had nothing to do with THAT…and then a large green beast I'd never seen before jumped onto the plane, veering it off course.

I turned to Pietro to find him staring at me, eyes shining. The archer, child in hand, nodded in thanks. I raised my hand to salute him, but my arm wouldn't go up. I frowned at it, blinking slowly.

Why wouldn't it move? How dare my own ARM defy me….and then suddenly the rock was tilting.

No. No, I was falling…was I fainting?!

Well. This would be embarrassing when I woke up.

My last thought was that at least I wouldn't have a headache when I woke up, as I felt strong arms catch me.

So…that was a plus.

Also….I think I just saved the day.

So there was that too.

Not to shabby for a selfish pessimist, am I right?

* * *

"AUGH!" I jerked upright, eyes opening widely. A gentle hand pushed me back…onto a bed?

I blinked a few times and Wanda's face swam into view. She smiled warmly.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I got drop-kicked off a flying city." I grumbled. My eyes widened as a thought struck me. "Did your brother drop-kick me off a flying city?!"

"Why would he do that?" Wanda leaned back confused. "You just saved his life."

"I did?" I smiled. "Wow. That was cool of me." Then I frowned. "I saved his life and then he drop-kicks me off building? That's SO rude…see if I ever save his life again!"

I crossed my arms, then winced.

"Easy there." Helen Cho entered the room with a grin. "Try not to agitate that bullet wound."

My eyes widened. "AND HE SHOT ME TOO!?"

"No…that was me, remember?" The red-head made an appearance, and I frowned, thinking.

"In the flying semi truck." She reminded.

"Oh." I nodded. "Yeah, I remember that now." I made a face. "I wanted you to bruise me."

"The bullet was more effective." Red-head shrugged.

"Well now my death is on you." I shook my head. "You should be ashamed.

Red-Head smirked. "You're hilarious." She said it honestly, as if stating a fact. I shrugged.

It was a fact: I am hilarious.

She moved forward and held out a hand. "My names Natasha."

"Madison." I shook her hand. "So…where am I?"

"Upstate New York." It was…I squinted. Stars and Stripes, but without the Stars and Stripes. He entered the room and shared a look with Red-He…Natasha. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Pietro drop-kicked me off a flying city." I answered promptly. It was obviously the only answer for why I felt like crap.

Helen tried to muffle her chuckle, but I heard it. I crossed my arms, (but gently this time.)

Stars and Stripes minus the Stars and Stripes plus jeans and a brown leather jacket (what a long name…I'd have to work on it.) just frowned. "That didn't happen." He corrected.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"I was there." Leather jacket said dryly.

"Oh." I wilted. "Who are you?"

"Steve Rogers." He introduced. "I understand you've had a crazy few days."

I smirked. "I'm not the only one." I admitted. Steve, (His nickname would have to come to me,) chuckled and moved to take a seat next to my bed. Wanda moved back to stand next to Natasha and Helen Cho, all of them watching avidly as Steve leaned forward.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked, voice warm, though his eyes stayed slightly suspicious.

I looked to the women. Wanda shrugged, Natasha quirked a brow, and Helen thought for a long moment before nodding.

"You're surprisingly alert." She admitted. "Your bullet wound might cause you pain were you to get up and run around, but a few questions shouldn't hurt."

I made a face, then turned to Steve. "Alright." I relented. "Shoot."

Steve smiled and opened his mouth.

"Cap, Tash, I'm heading out, my presence at home is much required, Oh hey." The archer entered the room, dressed as a normal person, eyes brightening when he caught sight of me. "There's my hero."

"Incorrect." I shook my head. "You would've been fine. It's Pietro who would've been turned into Swiss cheese." Wanda winced, and I shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

She waved a hand. "It's true."

"Well, thanks anyway." The archer held out his hand, and I shook it. "I'm Clint."

"Maddie." I reciprocated. "And like I said, I'm not your hero. I'm nobodies hero."

"You're mine."

Pietro was the next to join my crowded room.

"Don't say stuff like that." I shuddered.

"Why not? It's true." Pietro crossed his arms.

"It's very FALSE." I argued, forgetting about everyone else in the room to deal with the nuisance. I didn't notice Clint make a face and slowly disappear, nor did I realize that the women in the corner were watching equal parts, bemused and entertained. "I'm not super."

"But you're not normal either." Pietro insisted.

I threw my hands into the air, wincing as I once again forgot about my bullet wound. "Back to the insults I see!"

"It's not an insult!" Pietro huffed, his hands going to his hips. "It's the truth! You're not normal!"

"No, YOU'RE not normal. I AM. Or I am when I'm in MY dimension anyway!"

Pietro opened his mouth to argue further, but Steve was interrupting, arms outstretched between the two of us, as if to prevent both of us to going for each other's throats.

Smart guy, Steve.

"Whoa. Pietro, knock it off," Steve warned. "The kids been through a lot, no need to aggravate her." Pietro quieted immediately, and surprised at his sudden obedience, I turned to Steve.

"What is it you're here to figure out?" I asked slowly. "I'm not a threat to you."

"Perhaps not." Steve said slowly.

"You are going to let her stay, aren't you?" Wanda spoke up, and Steve just shrugged.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, stay? Stay where?"

"With us. With the Avengers." Wanda explained simply. I shook my head.

"Why would I stay with you guys?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Where else would you go?" Natasha asked, arms crossed, face impassive.

"Uh…home? To my dimension?"

Steve sighed heavily and sat back down. "Madison," He began, voice reassuring.

I wasn't reassured. "I CAN go home, right?"

"Maddie, we're not even sure how you got here." Wanda said, voice low. I shook my head.

"But you guys are the smartest people this side of the dimension right?" I was trying not to panic. As fun as it had been to hang out and help save the day, it was just a bit too much drama and peril for my tastes. I wanted to go HOME. "You can figure it out right? You can help me get home, right?" I looked to Wanda, and then to Natasha. Both of their faces held doubt. Helen grimaced. I turned to Steve. He looked as unsure as the rest of them. Finally, I looked to the last place I wanted when in search of comfort.

Pietro moved forward, laying his hands over my clenched fists. His eyes bored into mine, gaze intent, filled with promise.

"Someone will figure it out." He assured voice low. Despite myself, I relaxed. "It might take some time, but we'll do what we can to figure out how you got here, and if you want, how to send you back. But it the meantime,"

"Sleepover with the Avengers?" I smirked slightly, not at my usual level of snark, but trying. Pietro smiled, a bright thing that to my disgust just calmed me further.

"Something like that." He admitted. I returned his smile reluctantly, and his eyes brightened. After a moment, I shoved him away lightly and turned to Steve.

"So I'm sticking around for a while and it looks like you're the one in charge. Please tell me this dimension has WiFi."

And the tension in the room melted away and I smiled, suddenly tired. And then Helen Cho was ushering everyone out of the room and urging me to lay back down and I did so without protest, too tired to think about all of the things running through my head.

* * *

Because there was a LOT to think about. I wanted to go home, and yet I was stuck here. I wanted to be normal, and yet I so obviously wasn't. I wanted a giant pot of spaghetti but my body needed sleep at the moment more than it needed food. And I was somehow supposed to reconcile the fact that this new group of apparent superheros, some of whom I hadn't even met yet, were now my new surrogate family.

I was used to accepting things that were out of my control, but if they expected me to take my current situation lying down, they had something else coming to them.

I began to cook up evil plans as I drifted off the sleep, nearly there when I felt a gentle hand run through my hair. Too tired to sit up, too close to sleep to even open my eyes to see who it was, I ignored the urge to find out who was touching me and instead let the petting motion usher me into sleep.

I didn't really want to know who it was anyway.

* * *

 **Who do you think it was? Lol.**

 **Welp! That's the end of this story! I am quite sad it's over, but you're not getting rid of Maddie that quickly! Keep an eye out this weekend for the first chapter of the next story in the SHIFT series, titled ESCAPING FROM THE AVENGERS.**

 **I think the title speaks for itself, haha. And just in case it doesnt, here's the synopsis!**

 **Maddie's survived being a friend to a crazy-philosophical-robot! Befriending the Avengers and learning how to use her powers should be a breeze, right? Except...Maddie doesn't want to stick around, she wants to go HOME. And Maddie will do whatever it takes to convince the Avengers to let her leave, even if along the way she realizes that maybe they aren't all bad. Sequel to SHIFT.**

 **Much love, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **~CLC~**


End file.
